


Starlight Kisses

by XxTwistedEverAfterxX



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTwistedEverAfterxX/pseuds/XxTwistedEverAfterxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alfred's mother lets him know that there will be a shower of stars that make wishes come true later that night, Alfred is beyond excited, and knows immediately who to take to watch it with. There's a secret place only he knows about, and he wants to share it with the most special person in his life, and make a wish with him together. Neither boy knows how magical, sweet, and memorable that night would become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiet--canadian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=quiet--canadian).



> Thank you so much to quiet--canadian for submitting this prompt in! The prompt was: First Kiss. I periodically open up fanfic prompts and requests on my Tumblr, and this is one of those! It was so cute, and all the possibilities that came up were wonderful, but I really liked where I went with this! Here is two sweet young boys who share their first ever kiss beneath their first ever meteor shower. Sweet puppy love is the absolute cutest thing, don’t you think~? I hope you enjoy the fic! Smooch smooch!!

“Only the most special people get to come up here!”  
  
Matthew smiled, crawling his way up the steep grassy hill, Alfred at his side, eagerly shuffling up on his hands and knees, bright blue eyes wide and set on his goal.  
  
“So that makes you  _real_  special, Mattie, because you’re the first! No one else is allowed here but you! So you gotta promise that you won’t tell nobody ‘bout it—not even your momma!” Alfred insisted, pushing himself up onto his feet as the ground began to even out, not such a sharply angled slope any longer.  
  
“I promise, Alfie,” Matthew chirped back softly, echoing Alfred’s stance and eased himself up again onto his feet, stumbling briefly, only to catch himself on the back of Alfred’s shirt and his nearby hand, their little fingers lacing tightly as their small hands clutched at one another’s, “What did you want to show me?”  
  
“Well, momma told me that tonight was gonna be a—” Catching himself, Alfred shook his head, frowning and pouting back at his friend, huffing. “No, I can’t tell you! It’s a secret! It’s meant to be a surprise for you, Mattie!”  
  
Titling his head, Matthew said nothing on the matter, letting Alfred lead him to the top of the hill where a lone tall tree grew, overseeing the many valleys and fields beneath them, speckled with white and yellow flowers, and a large lake at the base of a mountain glittering in the fading remnants of daylight as the sun set behind them, painting it with streaks of ruby, gold and cherry blossom pink. Breath catching in his throat, Matthew stared out at the scene wide eyed, from the broadness of the plains to the strength of the mountains, already capped with snow that glowed like fire from the setting sun.  
  
“Pretty cool, huh?” Alfred boasted, the hand not holding Matthew’s plopping on his hip as he puffed out his little chest proudly, grinning widely, his smile missing an incisor to the side where the baby tooth was making way for an adult one, “Now come on, we gotta be quick! The moon’s gonna come up and then it’s gonna start!”  
  
“What’s going to start, Alfie?” Matthew asked, letting himself be tugged along to the tree, bare of leaves from the wintertime, chilled bark naked to the eyes of nature, “What’s the surprise?”  
  
“I  _told_  you already, Mattie,” Alfred drawled out with a large roll of his eyes, nudging Matthew to the tree, encouraging him to climb as he began to clamber up himself, swinging up from branch to branch almost professionally, “It’s a secret, and if I told you, it’d spoil the surprise.”  
  
“Oh…” Matthew murmured, swinging a leg up and hoisting himself to the next branch, looking up to the other, “So why are we hurrying?”  
  
“Because I can’t start the surprise—it starts on its own!  _Duh_!” Alfred replied, pulling himself to the next branch, reaching down to offer his hand to Matthew, still the runt of their age group, small legs struggling to push him up to taller branches and whimpering softly, “Come on, Mattie! I’ll help you up!”  
  
Reaching out, their fingers brushed before they grasped, and Alfred wrapped his chubby puppy fat covered legs around the thick branch to brace himself, helping to pull Matthew up, the two panting softly once they were situated together side by side.  
  
“Geez, you’re so weak, Mattie. You should work on your legs, like, maybe join a sport?” Alfred suggested, beaming, “But it’s okay if you don’t! ‘Cause I’ll be your hero always and help you out!”  
  
“Thanks, Alfie… I think,” Matthew huffed, looking about from the high view, their faces shadowing dark reds and purple, fading to blues as the sun disappeared, darkening the skies above them, “I was going to ask maman if I could join hockey, or boy scouts, maybe. I think camping and climbing and outside stuff is fun, so maybe it will help my legs?”  
  
“Maybe, maybe,” Alfred hummed, distracted as he looked about excitedly, bright blue eyes darting from one corner of the sky to the other, “Hey, Mattie, if you could make any wish in the world, what would it be?”  
  
“Any wish?” Matthew repeated, watching Alfred’s face closely before he shrugged, reaching out to hold on to Alfred’s shirt for stability, shuffling his bottom closer so that their spread legs on the branch touched, “I don’t know. I don’t usually think about it. Why?”  
  
“Because—Because Mattie, I’d wish we were together forever!” Alfred announced, looking back to Matthew happily, “Because you’re my best friend and I love you, and I always want to be with you! You should make a wish too, because any wish you make tonight will come true!”  
  
“It’ll come true?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah! Because the stars are gonna fall, and when they fall they sprinkle pretty magic dust on the people outside who can see them, and they get to make  _any_  wish they want, and it’ll come true!”  
  
“Any wish?”  
  
“ _Any_  wish!”  
  
Looking up at the skies, Matthew studied them, the clear royal blue tinting darker, untainted by speckles of glitter for now.  
  
“So?” Alfred pressed, leaning in eagerly, “What’re you gonna wish for?”  
  
From the corner of their eyes, the two children were distracted, both looking simultaneously to beyond the mountain, up high above the lake at the twinkle that streaked and vanished in a stream of silver. First, it was one, and then a second that followed, starlight becoming a light glow amongst the dark heavens, unobscured by clouds and obstacles from their high place atop the tree on the hill—the tallest place in the world, they felt.  
  
“It’s startin’,” Alfred breathed, then again, crying out excitedly, grin splitting his cheeks, “It’s startin’!”  
  
Matthew watched in amazement as the stars twinkled and then fell, streaming in short lines across the sky before fading, and he sucked in a sharp breath of wonder as he studied them.  
  
“Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight: I wish Mattie and I could be in love and together forever and ever.”  
  
Looking to Alfred, he caught the stars in his eyes, face lit up with the brightness of his smile, his hope, his love. It was young puppy love, and Matthew found he wanted that same wish too, giving a little nod of agreement, shuffling that little bit closer, attracting Alfred’s attention to him once again.  
  
“Me too, Alfie; I want to always be with you too,” Matthew said softly, smiling, feet swinging idly, his expression soft, cheeks plump and a rosy red, “That’s my wish too—forever and ever.”  
  
Sweetly, innocently, beneath the falling stars and the twilight, they leant in, small lips touching in a sweet, chaste and youthful kiss, sealing their wishes under the gaze of the rising moon in the tall tree on the hill. Their fingers laced together and their eyes fell shut, copying what they’d seen in movies and from parents, and decided that, yes, this was right. This was what they wanted forever.  
  
All they wished for was eternal love and kisses under the starlight.


End file.
